1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to animal equipment including collars, halters, harnesses and the like. More specifically, it is drawn to an article of such that acquires an extraordinary degree of safety owing to a novel combination of the item's normal functionality with a high visibility character and an emergency/safety release feature. Release is effected upon an event that either breaks, or causes to be opened, a safety link that is part of any such equipment. The invention is also applicable to human articles of safety such as belts and back packs.
2. Discussion of Relevant Art
Several disclosures are considered as relevant to the instant invention. These show, in general, means for endowing articles, that consist of straps, belts or chains, with a rapid release capability, should the animal fitted with such an article (as the binding member of a collar, halter or harness) become captured in brush, fencing or some other projection in an undesired entanglement. Relative to this discussion, U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,265 ('265) issued to Banks discloses a breakaway device made for a cat's collar. The safety link of '265 includes a socket type keeper at one end of the collar that is receptive of a ball device fitted to the other end of the collar. The socket captures the ball, which has pins extending there from, into its cavity and presents it for a restrictive extraction when a tug of sufficient force is applied to the collar. This device is the paradigm for one class of non-breakable quick-release links. Although incorporating the concept of flea/tick prevention, the Banks collar bore no other incidents that would expand its safety function.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,297 ('297), was issued to Mudge for a dog collar that included a safety release in order to prevent the animal from strangling. The separation/release member is, like the Banks ('265), one which relies upon the resilient character of interlinked halves or complements. Though re-useable, the Mudge collar, in that it is an ordinary collar, enjoys no greater functionality than its emergency release ability.
Mudge et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,360,404 ('404) show something similar to '297, in the manner of breakaway safety releases. This is an article that is designed for large animals, as well as dogs. It can function in a belt, strap or halter (see FIGS. 9–12). The connection means is the breakaway device itself (such as in the instant invention) and operates when a force or tug is applied to the appliance sufficient to pull a lug through a restrictive set of jaws. The operative characteristic lies in the flexibility or resilience of the lug-capturing jaws.
A disclosure by Porrello, U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,384, shows what appears to be a belt apparatus that combines adjustment means with a frangible link in the form of a conventional buckle's tongue. As with frangible links/connectors, this one requires replacement of the breaking link, an operation not discussed within the disclosure, but perhaps self evident. As another type of release, being neither frangible but resilient, U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,384 ('384), issued to Pacini, employs a releasable link or binder constructed of opposable strips which feature resilient, engaging hook members on one (strip) and loops on the other. This particular binding device is marketed under the trade name VELCRO®, and is used worldwide. The hook and loop device is excellent for strapping or binding, however the instant inventor, although making use of it as an optional release in her invention, was dissatisfied in the realization that, depending on the care with which the VELCRO® member is engaged, no firm standard of force could be determined that would effect consistent release or breakaway events.
An excellent example of a resilient safety release is that shown in a U.S. patent issued to Kirby, U.S. Pat. No. 3,011,478 ('478). Comprising the safety release for a choke collar, the device consists of a steel ring, a ring, of predetermined diameter, affixed to one end of the collar, captive of a spring biased, V-shaped element affixed to the other end. When a tug of calculable force is applied to the collar, the element is forcibly drawn through the ring, releasing the ring and V element linkage. Compressing the spring allows for the element's insertion into the ring, thereby reestablishing the link and foregoing the necessity of equipment repair or change-out. The only limitation perceived in this release device is, because of an elemental extension beyond the ring periphery, a possibility exists during pasturage that a branch or other projection may wedge between the extension and the ring, or the biasing spring, thus altering the critical release characteristics of the device. Like the preceding disclosures, '478 shows little or no other functional attributes characteristic of the apparatus in which the safety release is used.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,786,028 ('028), recently issued to Longtin is a priority document for this application and teaches, inter alia, animal coverings and associated articles of highly illuminative character. While employing VELCRO® ties, such are not specifically taught as releasable safety links, although certainly capable and effective therefor.